DeathNote :Social Online:
by FrostBite the soul fox
Summary: Welcome to Social Online. A place where people can chat from around the world. And a place that L wants to check out. It seems that everyone has made an account. Ooooh this should be interesting. Kira suspicions have not been dropped. And humor is in the air as the team confess alot over line than they wouldn't in real life Join the death note fanfic of a hilarious online chat!


Death note :Social Online:

"Light"

L called as he walked up to Light who was currently working on the computer. It was a clear, uneventful day. And the task force headquarters was becoming boring and tiresome.

"Uh, yes Ryuusaki?" Light responded looking up from his computer, making sure to use the code name given. He wore his normal school outfit consisting of a white shirt, tan pants and a red tie. His hair fell close to his head in a well groomed fashion, totally oppisite to L's, and it bore the color of rich chocolate brown. L took a chair from a nearby table and sat in his normal position. Balancing on only his toes with his knees in the air and his hands resting forward. His hair was nothing out of the normal either, a usual bed head messy and unstyled as it shown a midnight black. His eyes had the same bags that really gave his appearance character. Of course the only reason he had theese were because he only slept after about every 56 hours of being awake, and Watori makes sure of that. Of course his casual wear was a pair of baggy pants and a way too big ivory sweater.

"Have you kept up on any of the social media sites?" L said biting his thumb out of a "hard-to-quit" habit.

"Uh no not at the moment. Why?"

"Oh no reason in particular but it seems some of the citizens are talking a lot about Kira. And I wish to partake in whatching the online comversations. In conclusion I suggest you make an account for this website." L took the nearest paper and pencil he could find and wrote down an address holding his pencil in an odd fashion consisting of only two fingers. The hand position seemed almost physically inpossible to write words with honestly. After writing the address he handed the card to Light.

"I suggest you make an account as soon as possible." And with that L got up and walked away. Well Light was curious to why L was so persistant to check the social media because normally L didn't care about the public opinion but he typed the address in anyway. The computer loaded up slowly revealing a blue and white site that read "Social online, Chat worldwide!" At the top in big bold letters. Light pressed 'Sign up' in the right hand corner and created an account using his headquarters email. After searching around for a while, his mind went blank of everything exept the sites contents.

:Chatrooom started:

Congratulations Light Yagami you have started a chatroom. You have authorizations to ban anyone who is not following the terms and conditions of please enjoy your online experience thankyou! :Invite:

:PotatochipLuvr Has entered the chat:

PotatochipLuvr: Waiting...

PotatoChipLuvr: Maybe I'll invite L...Brb

:CakeOfJustice Has entered the chat:

PotatochipLuvr: Wow L...where did you think of your username?

CakeOfJustice: The computer simply asked for a username fitting my personal favor. I love cake and I love justice. Therefore I decided that both would provide a perfect username.

PotatochipLuvr: uh okay

CakeOfJustice: Do you mind explaining your username Light?

PotatochipLuvr: Hey potato chips are tasty. And it was kind of the only thing available.

CakeOfJustice: Uh huh sure

PotatochipLuvr: ...

:ChocolateFreeway69 has entered the chat:

PotatochipLuvr: Who the hell is that?

ChocolateFreeway69: Wow Light who's the asshole here now?

CakeOfJustice: Pwnd.

ChocolateFreeway69: Oh hi L! Long time no see :) how's detectve work going for you. I heard you were on the Kira case.

PotatochipLuvr: Wait how did you know I am Light?

CakeOfJustice: Indeed you seem to have a quick assumption that I am L. As correct as you are it is odd that you could reveal my identity so quickly. As much as I know light is Kira, there is a 12% chance that you may be Kira.

PotatochipLuvr: I AM NOT KIRA!

CakeOfJustice: Denial...67%

PotatochipLuvr: *Sigh*

ChocolateFreeway69: Oh no no it's Mello :) I just know by your usernames who you are. Lucky guess I mean.

PotatochipLuvr: Wait Mello? Your username is ChocolateFreeway69? O-o

ChocolateFreeway69: You bet ;)

CakeOfJustice: No comment

PotatochipLuvr: *pulls out death note*

CakeOfJustice: ! What is this about a Death Note?

PotatochipLuvr:...A book...

CakeOfJustice: A book? What part of the conversation made you compelled to pull out a book?

ChocolateFreeway14: Lol light, he has you there

PotatochipLuvr: Shut up Mello

ChocolateFreeway69: asshole

CakeOfJustice: My question has yet to be answered. There is now about a 69% chance Light is Kira

ChocolateFreeway69: Lol L, never knew you could play it dirty ;)

PotatochipLuvr: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I'M NOT KIRA!

CakeOfJustice: I'v never played dirty Mello, I am a very fair detective

PotatochipLuvr: Says the guy who won't drop the kira suspicions of me even when he has NO proof. ene

ChocolateFreeway69: Heh heh I wonder if L and Light would ever get together and date

PotatochipLuvr: HOLY CRAP WHAT!?

CakeOfJustice: I beg your pardon?

ChocolateFreeway69: neheheheh *bites chocolate*

:GamboyWINNER5 has entered the chat:

GamboyWINNER5: Don't listen to him, He's high

PotatochipLuvr: Okay I have no idea who that is...?

ChocolateFreeway69: MATT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CHAT

GamboyWINNER5: MATT GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CHAT

ChocolateFreeway69: DONT COPY ME

GamboyWINNER5: DONT COPY ME

CakeOfJustice: Oh greetings Matt. It has been a long time since I have looked after you. This is L by the way, how are things holding up where you are?

ChocolateFreeway69: sigh

GamboyWINNER5: Oh hey L. I have been staying with Mello, that bitch over there, and things have been okay. Lol CakeOfJustice thats a good username.

CakeOfJustice: See Light. He likes my username

PotatochipLuvr: *Has no partake in this conversation what-so-ever*

GamboyWINNER5: forever alone.

CakeOfJustice: Well it seems everyone is here besides Near. Perhaps I should go and invite him.

ChocolateFreeway69: NO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO NOT GO GET THAT FUCKING ALBINO TURD

PotatochipLuvr: boy I hate Near

ChocolateFreeway69: L DO NOT GO GET NEAR I SWEAR YOU WILL BE ON MY SHIT LIST FOR ETERNITY

GamboyWINNER5: I'll do it hang on.

ChocolateFreeway69: FAHK

CakeOfJustice: Mello please, Mind your language

ChocolateFreeway14: sorry

GamboyWINNER5: Wait, whats Near's username? I don't know it

PotatochipLuvr: lol

ChocolateFreeway69: *Does a dance to praise the heavens*

CakeOfJustice: Here I have it, it is Domino_Meister

GamboyWINNER5: K

ChocolateFreeway69:...you...y-...I really hate you

PotatochipLuvr: Is it always like this between you three?

GamboyWINNER5: Well half the time Mello is chocolate drunk and L is...L so yeah I guess.

ChocolateFreeway69: Wow you're one to talk

CakeOfJustice: What are you trying to refer too because I don't understand. This is why Near is ahead of you, just saying.

GamboyWINNER5: Hahahaha Mello admit L just owned you.

ChocolateFreeway69: T-T

PotatochipLuvr: I don't really have anything to say at the moment.

CakeOfJustice: Me neither

ChocolateFreeway69: Hey Light, L, are you sure you two won't date?

PotatochipLuvr: uh...what? I have a GIRL-freind

CakeOfJustice: I can confirm there is a 67% chance I do not feel affections twards another man.

ChocolateFreeway69: You know I just realized if you spell Yagami backwards Yag-a-mi it spells Im-a-gay, I'm a gay. XD HA

CakeOfJustice: *quietly chuckles*

PotatochipLuvr: Asdfghjkl.

ChocolateFreeway69: ooh text talk.

CakeOfJustice: Well now that you mention it...I guess there would have to be a 42% chance I could feel affections twards Light.

PotatochipLuvr: O-o" !?

:Dice_Meister has entered the chat:

Dice_Meister: Hello evryone.

To be continued


End file.
